politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Wiki Policies
The policies of the Politics & War Wiki are as follows: (Revised as of March 6, 2019) General Rules * Written material, images, or videos that can be considered not safe for work are not permitted. * Keep it civil. If a disagreement over content occurs, you may consult a Wiki admin about it in #wikichat here. * If you believe there should be a change to a page or file, but aren't quite sure, use the talk section of that page to present your idea to the community first. * Do not fill a page with any false or biased information. * Do not create a page with very little or no content. At least one paragraph of information is encouraged. * Do not remove content that may be important from pages you don't own. * Do not copy and paste content you don't own from other Wikis onto this one. Plagiarism is not tolerated. * Do not vandalize pages. * Do not spam links to external websites. * Do not intimidate or harass other users in any way, shape, or form. * Do not create a Wikia account with an unacceptable username. * Do not abuse multiple Wikia accounts. Alliance Pages For an alliance page to be created, one of the following criteria must first be met. They are as follows: * The alliance must have existed for at least one month. * The alliance must have a total of at least ten members. If your alliance meets the above criteria, and a page for it has been created, please make sure to: * Always include the Alliance Infobox on the page. This helps to sort the page into proper categories, as well as conveniently organize and display the alliance's general information. Alliance War Pages For an alliance war page to be created, the following criteria must be met: * At least one of the involved alliances must have existed for at least one month. * At least one of the involved alliances must have at least ten members. * There must be at least fifteen total nations involved in the war. If the war meets the above criteria, and a page for it has been created, please take the following rules into consideration: * For an alliance war to reach Great War/Global War status, it requires at least half of the top twenty alliances to be involved. * All alliance war pages must contain the Alliance War Infobox. * You need to be a registered user for more than four days to edit Alliance War Pages. Usage of Bots and Other Mass Editing Tools The admin team recognizes the utility of bots as tools in keeping a wiki updated and clean. Bots are welcome so long as they are used constructively and their use follows the criteria below. * Before using a bot, you must receive permission from DrRush12358 (Dr Rush). * Your bot is your responsibility. * All edits by a bot must include not only a summary of the change, but also the tool/software being used, and who is operating it. * A human must verify each edit, unless you have explicit permission from DrRush12358 (Dr Rush) to run in a fully automated mode. * All bot usage must also comply with any Wikia/Fandom rules or restrictions governing their usage. Punishments Failure to abide by these rules may result in a warn or ban by administrators. The admin team reserves the right to revert edits, lock pages, delete pages, or ban users whenever they deem it appropriate. If you have an issue, file an appeal on the Politics & War forums here. Category:Workshop